Seducing Snape
by OpenYourHeart2Me
Summary: Hermione and Snape want each other.  But will he admit it, or will Hermione have to go to extraordinary lengths to seduce Snape?
1. Background

**Well, here we are again! Hermione and Snape! Gotta love 'em! Some things are different from the books (like Snape being alive...) so don't be surprised. Rated M for yummies!  
><strong>

**In case you are wondering, I don't own anything, it all belongs to some woman...what's her name? Oh yeah! JK Rowling. Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned and tossed about in her bed. Sleep was becoming something she was unfamiliar with. In fact, Hermione couldn't recall the last time she'd had a good night's sleep. She let out a frustrated sigh. At least she had her own rooms this year. Well, sort of. She shared a suite with Malfoy, who was Head Boy.<p>

Luckily, Malfoy wasn't so bad this year. Apparently, war could bring about major changes in people. He wasn't half bad. They didn't bother each other too much. Rather they got along well. Almost like siblings. Malfoy did have an irritating habit of bringing girls home, but at least he was fairly discreet about it. Hermione preferred to keep her room boy-free. It hadn't been easy to explain to Ron, who automatically assumed that she was sleeping with Malfoy.

The resulting argument led to the big break-up. Hermione was surprised how little she cared. She was actually relieved. The relationship hadn't been doing much for her anyway. All Ron cared about was shagging, snogging, eating, and quidditch. None of those things was high on Hermione's list of things to enjoy. She didn't mind the occasional game of quidditch, but the constant discussion grated on her nerves. Ron accused her of not caring about his needs or being supportive. When she tried to counter that he did the same to her, he exploded. He called her cold, passionless. He said she'd never find anyone that really wanted her. She'd bore any man to death. The next day Hermione saw Ron snogging Lavendar in the astronomy tower. She figured their relationship was over.

Maybe that was the reason she couldn't sleep. Hermione was worried that Ron was right. What if no man ever wanted her? What if she truly bored every man to death? She wasn't beautiful and exotic like Parvati. She wasn't vivacious and outgoing like Ginny. Hell, she wasn't even delicate and mysterious like Luna. She was nothing but a bookworm. An insufferable know-it-all that didn't have anything to offer.

Hermione groaned, tossed her covers back, and grabbed her potions book. She wandered out into the common room she shared with Draco and plopped down on the couch. Her potions book usually calmed her. There was something soothing about reading page after page of instructions that brought about amazing potions that could do almost anything. She set the book down on her knees and stared into the fire. Her thoughts strayed from the potion she'd been reading about to the Potions Master.

Professor Snape. Hermione found herself fascinated by the man. The man who successfully led a double life and helped bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. He'd almost died when Nagini bit him. Luckily, Snape had been smart enough to swallow a bezoar, to combat her venom, and ingest a healing potion prior to the meeting that should have sealed his fate. Snape had been rescued from the Shrieking Shack and transported to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Under Madame Pomfrey's eagle-eye, Professor Snape had made a slow but complete recovery.

By the time he'd recovered, Severus Snape had been received as a hero. While it had originally been difficult for him to understand, Snape had grudgingly accepted his new position in the Wizarding World. He returned to Hogwarts as Potions Master. There was really nothing he enjoyed more than brewing. And, if he was truly honest with himself, Snape had to admit that he didn't find the thought of teaching the dunderheads at Hogwarts as distasteful as he pretended.

Hermione had been pleased to see Professor Snape at the beginning of the school year. He'd never looked better. She'd always enjoyed potions. It was one of the few classes that actually challenged her. Snape had never let her coast. He constantly forced her to be her best and perform above and beyond what most teachers would want. As the year continued, Hermione had been more fascinated by the changes in Professor Snape.

By no means had he become a friendly, helpful man. He was still as snarky and critical as ever. Students still cowered to seem him stalking down the halls at Hogwarts, and his classroom was always silent, except for the necessary sounds of potion making. But, under his hard exterior, there seemed to be a layer of…contentment. Professor Snape was slightly more patient, and, while he still exulted in taking points from rival houses, he rarely subtracted more than 50 points per offense.

Hermione sighed. Here was her second issue with sleeping. Whenever she did sleep, her dreams kept her up. They were either nightmares about the war, or they were slightly inappropriate dreams about her potions professor. Okay, very inappropriate dreams about her potions professor. Most of them involved his massive desk in the potions classroom. Or her desk in the potions classroom. Or the storeroom off the potions classroom. Hell, even the hallway outside the potions classroom.

"Grrrrrr," Hermione growled as a familiar warmth began in her body. Hermione knew there was only one way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Grabbing her potions book, Hermione returned to her room. Tossing the book on the desk, she laid down on her bed. One hand slid down her stomach. Her fingers found their way into her wet heat as visions of the dark potions master flickered behind her eyelids.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape found himself pacing in his quarters once again. This had been a rather trying day. Unfortunately, the First Years seemed intent on destroying his classroom one cauldron at a time.<p>

"Dunderheads!" Snape snarled. He picked up the glass of firewhiskey he'd poured earlier. So few were gifted with the talent for potions. Although few realized it, there was much more to creating potions than simply following instructions in a textbook. It wasn't cooking after all. In fact, in all his years at Hogwarts, only a handful of students had ever shown the instincts necessary for potions. One was his godson, Draco Malfoy, and another was Gryffindor's princess, Hermione Granger.

Snape grimaced at the thought of the girl. _Woman, really, _he corrected himself. She was of age. If it hadn't been for the war disrupting the normal course of life, Hermione Granger would have graduated by now, and been out of his hair. Instead, she was still here. Sitting in his class day after day, hanging on his every word, successfully creating every potion he set for her, looking at him with those soft, brown eyes, her teeth biting gently into her full lower lip as she concentrated, driving him crazy throughout class.

And here was Severus Snape's only true problem since returning to Hogwarts. He was unfortunately somewhat infatuated with the little bookworm. Somewhere along the line, Granger had transformed from an insufferable, bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all into a desirable, luscious, brilliant, warm young woman. He knew it was wrong. Lusting after one of his students was totally unacceptable, but, try as he might, Severus was unable to shake his desire for Hermione. Perhaps it was the way she looked at him from time to time. Almost as if she didn't find him to be nothing more than a greasy dungeon bat.

The other day she had glanced up at him from over her cauldron. He'd been watching his students, but his eyes were resting on her. Hermione's eyes met his from across the room. As he watched, her beautiful eyes darkened somewhat, her breathing quickened, and a delicate blush had started to rise over her pale skin. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was _aroused_. Severus had quickly looked away as if he hadn't noticed anything. He was mistaken, that was all.

Still, that moment had fueled his dreams for the next several nights. Those dreams had made for some uncomfortable potions classes. His nerves were stretched tight, which made sleeping difficult. Even now, as he paced with the glass in his hand, Severus felt the tension in his body. With a self-deprecating sigh, he realized there was only one thing to do if he wanted any sleep tonight.

He slammed back the rest of his drink and deposited the glass on his table. Settling himself in his black leather chair in front of the fireplace, Snape released his throbbing erection from his trousers. Grasping his length in his hand, he began stroking himself, visions of Hermione's flushed face and darkening eyes dancing behind his eyelids.


	2. Build Up

**Thanks so much to those that sent reviews.! They give me the desire to keep going! **

**Once again, the only part of this story that belongs to me is the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest. Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The following day Hermione trudged toward the dungeons. Professor Snape had looked simply <em>murderous<em> in the Great Hall during breakfast this morning. And lunch this afternoon. In fact, she'd heard whispers of his foul mood throughout school today. Students who had already been in potions warned others to be on their guard. Apparently, Professor Snape had been deducting points and assigning detentions left and right. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. The reports of the others regarding the potion masters temper today had caused nervous tremors in her stomach.

She arrived at the classroom with most of the others. They silently entered the room and settled themselves at their desks. Suddenly the door to Professor Snape's private office burst open, and he stormed into the room. His black robes swirled around him as he flicked his wand at the chalkboard. He certainly looked furious. Words began to appear on the board. The students stilled and waited. Snape glared at them. "Begin! You will have only enough time to prepare and bottle this potion if you start now! I will deduct points from any student who has not completed the potion in the allotted time." Students began to scramble to prepare for the potion. Hermione cast a quick glance in his direction and fell into line to gather her ingredients.

At the end of class, only two students had been able to complete the assigned potion. Hermione and Draco had placed their bottled potions on Professor Snape's desk only minutes before class ended. With a sneer, Snape had set the students a two-foot parchment on the potion to be handed in at the next class on Monday. Everyone had groaned, except for Hermione. She had calmly packed her belongings and started for the door.

Hermione planned to go to the library tonight to write the essay. No sense waiting until Sunday, and then rushing and doing a less than stellar job. Not Hermione Granger! She'd rather miss out on the Friday evening shenanigans her classmates would indulge in and be prepared for Monday. Not that she had anyone to _play_ with anyway. Harry and Ginny would disappear. Ron, of course, would be snogging Lavendar somewhere. Most of her classmates would be snogging someone somewhere. Draco would probably have a girl in his room. The library was the only place Hermione would find peace. She sighed and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>Snape headed for the library. There were very few potions books he did not own. However, the one he needed at the moment was one of those very few. Luckily for him, the immense Hogwarts library had a copy. <em>And<em>, he thought to himself, _since it is Friday, it is unlikely that any students will be wandering the stacks. Unless they are up to something…_in which case he would have no problem deducting house points. It seemed to Snape like he was always finding a hormonal pair of teenagers frolicking in the library. Once Madame Pince was gone for the night, they seemed to think the library was a good substitute for a hotel room.

He pushed the large wooden doors open and headed into the library. The smell of old parchment and ancient books was soothing. He wandered past the massive shelves of books toward the Restricted Section. As Severus approached, he noticed a light on near the wooden tables in the center of the library. Instead of the hushed whispers and giggles he expected, Snape heard the simple scratching of a quill on parchment. _Curious, _he thought as he headed toward the sound to investigate.

* * *

><p>Hermione was almost done. She'd been working on her essay for the last couple of hours. Her back was getting stiff from bending over the table and writing for so long. The essay had not been difficult to write, simply time-consuming. Professor Snape certainly knew how to set an essay. Two feet of parchment was long. Of course, Hermione was actually struggling to keep her essay at that length. She wanted so much to add in the information she'd discovered about the interactions between some of the ingredients. However, Hermione knew that Snape would be irritated if she went over. Once she finished her last sentence, Hermione put the quill in the inkpot and stretched her arms above her head. Hermione leaned to stretch her back, thrusting her chest forward. She let out a quiet groan. <em>What time is it? I wonder if the others have gone to bed yet. <em>Hermione checked the time and sighed. Not even 11 o'clock yet. Everyone would still be up. Placing her head on her folded arms, Hermione closed her eyes. She'd just relax here for a while, then return to her dorm later. Luckily, her status as Head Girl kept her from worrying about curfew.

Severus watched as Hermione finished working. Hermione grimaced as she stretched her arms above her head. Apparently she'd been working there for some time. The movement caused the buttons of her blouse to strain. He found himself wishing just one of those buttons would not be able to stand the pressure. Snape shook his head. _Inappropriate! She is your student, not your lover. _He cursed under his breath. Wonderful thought to implant in his own brain. He studied her as she checked the time and sighed sadly to herself. Hermione folded her arms and laid her head down. Her eyes slid shut, and she apparently fell asleep.

After watching long enough to determine that Hermione wasn't stirring, Snape left his hiding place and walked quietly toward the sleeping girl. He looked down at her. Hermione's caramel colored hair shimmered in the light and her pale skin glowed. Severus slowly reached toward her. He gently brushed a stray curl back from her face. "Beautiful," he whispered. Hermione shifted slightly, and Severus slid back into the shadows of the shelves.

"Ohhhhh...One should never sleep in the library," Hermione groaned. She'd been awakened when a soft movement had brushed her cheeks. She could have sworn that someone had whispered, "Beautiful," but as she looked around, there was no one near. In fact, there was no one in the library with her. _How long have I been here? I need to get to my room! _Hermione quickly gathered her belongings and dashed out of the library.

Snape watched her leave. He scowled. Feeling anything toward this girl was most unwise. Even if she returned his feelings, nothing could ever come of it. She was his student, and only half his age. It would be best if he simply put her out of his mind. With determined steps, Snape found the book he was searching for and returned to the dungeon. He'd closed his heart off once, he could do it again.


	3. Tension

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing! I had a request for more smut! Don't worry! There will be smut in the next installment! This chapter is all about tension!**

**Oh yeah...HP and others are not mine. I just like to make them do my bidding. JK Rowling actually gets the credit!**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed. Christmas holidays were fast approaching. Most of the students were excited with the coming break from school. The majority of them had families to return to and celebrate with. Hermione, unfortunately, did not this year. Her parents were on a holiday themselves. They had decided to go on a cruise. Hermione had been invited to the Burrow along with Harry, but the situation between her and Ron still seemed too volatile. They fought almost as much now as they had when they were dating. Not to mention, Lavendar was also invited. Talk about awkward! Hermione had respectfully declined the invitation, suggesting instead that she wanted to continue studying for her NEWTs coming in the spring. No one was surprised. Still, it left Hermione virtually alone for the holidays, which was somewhat depressing.<p>

"So, what are you planning on doing with yourself without me around?" Draco drawled as he plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione. "I don't want you crying or anything…" Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ferret," she teased. "I think I'll manage. In fact, it will be nice to not have to worry about walking in on your naked arse!" Draco smirked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You still have a pretty good right hook." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I was thinking," he started, "You and my godfather are going to be two of the very few staying over holiday. You'll have ample time to discuss any brainy topics to your heart's desire."

Hermione started. She looked at Draco, her eyebrows raised. "Surely you are not suggesting that Professor Snape would welcome my presence in his domain? He is probably ecstatic to be rid of us for the next weeks. He'd give me detention."

"I doubt that. I think you underestimate his opinion of you. You, Hermione Granger, are the exact type of person he needs. Brilliant, witty, beautiful, interested in the same things he is…" Draco's voice trailed off as he met Hermione's doubtful gaze. He sighed. "Take my word for it, Know-It-All. He'd enjoy your company more than you think. See you in a few weeks."

"Bye, Ferret," Hermione responded distractedly. She did have a few questions about potions she wouldn't mind asking. Things she never felt comfortable asking during class. Of course, the one-on-one time with Professor Snape wouldn't be bad either. Still, Hermione doubted that Snape would even entertain the thought of _hanging out_ with her, even if they were discussing potions. Hermione snorted softly to herself. _Hanging out, indeed, _she thought. Noting the time, Hermione closed the book she'd been reading and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Her friends, and Lavendar, would be getting ready to leave on the train any minute. She really ought to say good-bye.

After murmuring the password, Hermione stepped through the portrait into the common room. Everyone was racing around making certain they had everything they needed. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny standing near the fireplace talking quietly. Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione. "Hermione! There you are! I was hoping you'd come say good-bye! So, are you _absolutely certain _you don't want to go with us? We'll have fun, I promise!"

Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a quick hug. "Thanks, but I'd rather stay here. I have lots of studying to do. Have you guys seen Ron? I wanted to tell him good-bye, too." Harry and Ginny looked up the stairs toward the girls' dorm.

"He's helping Lavendar get all her stuff," Harry responded.

"She's practically bringing her whole wardrobe!" Ginny grimaced. "I told her there wasn't much space for all that junk, but she swears she can't live without it. I don't even know what all she has! I think one whole suitcase is full of make-up." With a sigh, Ginny turned to Hermione. "Please come. I can't imagine sharing a room with her for the whole holiday! I'm going to go mad!"

Before Hermione could reply, the door to the dorm burst open and Ron struggled out with three suitcases in hand. He lost his grip on one, and it tumbled down the stairs. Its clasp came undone, and the steps were suddenly decorated with Lavendar's lingerie. Lavendar, who had come out behind Ron, started screeching. Ron's face turned red.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll just be going," Hermione said. "Tell Ron I said good-bye." She gave Harry and Ginny a quick hug, and dashed out the portrait hole with Lavendar's screeching filling her ears. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the midst of a lover's quarrel. Hermione was glad Ginny at least had Harry to keep her company for the holiday.

Hermione turned around a corner on the way back to her room and promptly crashed into somebody. The impact was strong enough to send her sprawling. She landed on her backside with her knees bent. Her skirt flew up, giving a lovely view of her dark green knickers to whoever she'd crashed into. Mumbling an apology, Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, and looked up. Warm brown eyes collided with hard black, as Professor Snape stood staring down at her.

* * *

><p>Severus had been rushing back to his rooms. He'd been talking with his Slytherins as they waited for the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express, but needed to return to finish a potion he'd left under a stasis charm. As he rounded the corner, someone crashed into him.<p>

He looked down to see Hermione Granger sprawled on the floor. Her hair covered her face, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Her skirt had flown up, baring her legs to his gaze. His eyes traveled over her smooth calves and up her slender thighs. He caught his breath as he realized he could see her knickers. Slytherin green. _How interesting, _he thought with a smirk. _Gryffindor's Princess wears Slytherin green undergarments. _She brushed her hair out of her face and met his eyes with hers.

Hermione felt her face grow red. Of all the people she had to crash into, it would be Professor Snape. Rather than look irritated, he actually seemed amused. Hermione glanced around in confusion, trying to determine what he found funny.

"Interesting color choice, Ms. Granger. I would have expected red." He let his eyes slide back down to her knickers. Her gaze followed his. As she realized what he was referencing, her face flushed even more. She yanked her skirt down with one hand, and started to push herself up with the other. As she put weight on her wrist, a sudden pain shot up her arm.

"Oh!" she gasped. Hermione grasped her wrist and winced. Professor Snape raised one eyebrow, and then squatted down in front of her. He gently took her wrist in his hand and brushed his fingers along her arm. As his fingers stroked her skin, Hermione discovered her wrist didn't hurt so badly after all. She glanced at his face. He looked like he was concentrating. Hermione had never been this close to Professor Snape before. She licked her lips nervously. The small movement drew his gaze. His eyes were heated. For several moments, neither of them moved. Hermione was afraid to breathe.

Suddenly, the warmth that had been in his black eyes evaporated, and Snape cleared his throat. He turned loose of her wrist and abruptly stood. "Your wrist is not badly damaged, but it needs to be wrapped to keep it stable for a few days. Come with me. I have a bandage you may use to wrap it." He put his hand out for her. She looked at his hand with confusion and turned her eyes to his face. He looked amused again. "I believe it is customary for a man to help a lady up, especially when he was the reason she fell."

Hermione flushed again and grabbed his proffered hand. Snape heaved her up from the floor. Hermione had underestimated his strength. She pushed up as he pulled. The added energy propelled her from the floor and once again into his chest. This time, he quickly put his arm around her back to prevent her from falling back. He steadied them both. Instead of dropping his hand from her back and stepping away, Severus couldn't help but stroke her lower back lightly for a moment.

This close to him, Hermione could smell his unique scent. He smelled like parchment, spices, and herbs. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her face tilted upwards, and her full lips turned up invitingly at the corners. Before he could stop himself, Snape started to lean forward. His mind screamed at him to stop, but he couldn't. Just before his lips met hers, the sound of conversation drifted down the corridor toward them. Hermione's eyes flew open and met his. He quickly released her and took a step back. Just then, Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick rounded the corner.


	4. Almost!

**When life hands you lemons...write a fanfic! A little more smut. A little more tension. **

**In case you missed it in the last 3 chapters, I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own anything recognizable. Review!**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Is everything alright? Hermione, dear, are you hurt? Severus, is she ill?" McGonagall's voice was full of concern as she took in Hermione's flushed face and swollen wrist.<p>

"I'm fine, Professor. I just sprained my wrist. Professor Snape is taking me to get it bandaged."

"Are you certain? Perhaps Madame Pomfrey is a better choice. After all, she is a healer."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I assure you, Minerva, I am more than capable of wrapping Ms. Granger's wrist. It is not broken, merely sprained. Poppy wouldn't be able to do any more than I." He raised his eyebrow. "Unless, of course, you have another objection."

"Of course not. Hermione, just be careful. Hopefully it will be healed by the time classes resume." McGonagall and Flitwitck continued down the corridor.

"Well, then, Ms. Granger. Let's bandage that wrist. Follow me." With that, Professor Snape spun on his heel, and headed around the corner. Hermione shook her head, picked up her bag, and dashed after him, carefully heeding her injured wrist.

They entered the potions classroom. Professor Snape headed toward the door that led to his personal office. He walked straight through to another door in the opposite wall. As he disappeared through the second doorway, Hermione halted. She didn't know if she was expected to follow, or stay where she was. It appeared that his chamber was beyond his office. Hermione doubted that he would appreciate her presence in his rooms. So she dropped her bag on the floor and waited.

Through the door Hermione could see that Snape's room was rather richly decorated. A huge fireplace cast a warm glow on the dark green fabric covering the long couch and the two armchairs. The walls seemed to be covered with shelves and shelves of books. The sight of the books made Hermione forget where she was. She took a few steps forward to the doorway. Her eyes took in the simple furniture. Professor Snape was rummaging in a large desk on one side of the room. Hermione slid her eyes to the opposite wall. A huge bed with heavy dark green curtains took up much of the space. Her eyes widened as she remembered where she was. Quickly, Hermione took a few steps back just as Snape turned from the desk in his room. He re-entered the office and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of the huge desk. _How many desks does this man have? _Hermione wondered. _Really, why could he possibly need three desks? _

Snape kneeled in front of her and began wrapping her wrist. His long fingers brushed up against her skin. Hermione felt heat prickling in her body. She was going to have a sleepless night tonight. The thought of her dreams of the past months made her face flush. _I don't know why he needs three desks, but I can certainly think of a way to put each of them to use! _Hermione pictured herself sitting on the edge of one of the desks, while Snape pounded into her. The image caused a slight whimper to escape her lips before she could stop it.

Snape glanced up at the sound. At first, he'd thought her might have hurt her. However, her eyes were shut and her cheeks were flushed. Her full lips looked even pinker than usual and her breathing was slightly erratic. In shock, Snape realized Hermione was aroused. His fingers stilled on her wrist. His eyes slipped down to her chest. With each breath, the buttons on her shirt strained slightly. Severus's eyes continued down her body. Her legs were spread to allow him to kneel in between her knees. He swallowed as he realized how close his body was to hers. Only a small scrap of material kept her from him. Slytherin green material. Snape could almost swear he could smell her arousal. He wanted nothing more than to slide his fingers under the short hem of that skirt and discover if the Slytherin green material was slick with moisture. He swallowed convulsively as he fought for control.

Hermione suddenly realized that Snape was no longer moving. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were hot with desire and locked onto her skirt, almost as if he was trying to see through the material. Hermione could see his throat moving as he swallowed. Almost as if in a dream, Hermione spread her legs a little further. Her uninjured hand left the arm of the chair she was sitting in and rested on her thigh. Hermione slid down just a bit in the chair, causing her skirt to ride up higher on her legs.

Snape followed the movement of her hand as she slowly drew up the hem of her skirt. Just before she revealed her knickers, Snape suddenly let out a groan and one of his hands flew down to cover hers. His fingers extended and brushed lightly against the moist fabric covering her wet core. Snape's other hand moved behind her and pushed on her lower back causing her to arch against him. Their mouths crashed together. He traced her lips with his tongue and her mouth opened, allowing him entrance. Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders as she pressed herself closer.

Under the hem of her skirt, Snape's fingers stroked her through the wet fabric, and, just before Hermione thought she would go mad, pushed aside the material. One long finger slid into her slick passage and brought a moan to her lips.

With a sudden growl, Snape withdrew from Hermione. He took several steps back until he was leaning on his desk. His breath was coming in sharp gasps and he ran one hand through his black hair. He studied her with a look she couldn't place.

Snape stared at the young woman sitting in front of him. Her school skirt was hiked up around her waist, showing the wetness shining on her thighs. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from kisses. His kisses. Severus shook his head to clear it. This was impossible. He'd practically fucked his student in his office.

"You need to leave, Ms. Granger," Snape ground out. The look on her face was almost enough to send him back to her. She looked crushed.

"B-but, what did I do?" she asked in confusion. Things had been going well. Hermione couldn't imagine what was wrong. No one would walk in, the students were all gone. She was of age. In fact, thanks to the time-turner she'd used throughout her third year, Hermione was actually about a year older than the others. She'd been willing. He'd certainly been willing. Her eyes rested on the bulge at the front of Professor Snape's trousers. He was _clearly _willing. What could possibly be wrong?

Snape drew in a breath. Did she not understand? Even he had principles, and fucking one of his students in his office was not one of them. "I would think you of all people would be aware of the impropriety of a professor taking advantage of one of his students."

"Taking advantage? I don't remember struggling! In fact, I seem to remember being pretty fucking ready!" Hermione yelled at him. "And, what the fuck do you mean, impropriety? I am of age. I am certainly allowed to fuck whoever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want!"

Hermione stood and yanked her skirt down. Severus pushed down the fresh wave of desire that her language sent coursing through his veins. He never would have pegged her as the kind to talk dirty, but now he could just hear her voice, husky from sex talking to him as he pounded into her.

"Perhaps you don't see it, but I do. I cannot allow this to happen. It is inappropriate and would bring you nothing but regret in the long run." Snape turned his back to her and concentrated on the papers on his desk. "Do not forget to take your bag with you as you leave."

Hermione stared at him for a moment with her mouth open. Then, grabbing the bag she'd dropped earlier, she whisked out of his office.

Snape sunk down into his chair. This was going to be a long holiday.


	5. Success!

**Here it is, the fifth and final chapter. You wanted smut...you got it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: In case you have any doubts, I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione slammed her book down on the table in the library. She was in a bad mood. Actually, she'd been in a bad mood since Snape sent her from his office. She was furious because he now appeared to be completely avoiding her. Not that they'd been spending time together before the <em>incident<em>, but now he would turn away if he saw her coming. It made her feel like she had the plague.

She knew he wanted her. That had been obvious. What could she possibly do to convince him that his reservations were unfounded? Hermione couldn't believe that she would regret anything. It's not like she would be giving him her virginity. That had been gone for a while now. It's not like she wanted to marry him or have his baby. She just wanted to fuck him. And she knew he wanted to fuck her.

The door to the library opened, and Snape walked in. Hermione knew he hadn't seen her since he didn't immediately turn around and leave. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and dove between the massive shelves to hide from him. He walked toward the Restricted Section. She watched as he perused the shelves searching for a specific title. Apparently it was a book he'd borrowed many times because he found it immediately. Once he had it in hand, he leaned against the wall and began flipping through the pages.

From her vantage point, Hermione could see that he had no alternate way out. He was leaning against the wall at the end of an aisle. The Restricted Section was not designed to make it easy for people to get in and out. A plan began to formulate in Hermione's mind. She was going to make him face his desire for her once and for all. And, if she was lucky, Snape would fuck her until she couldn't remember her own name.

Snape glanced up at the slight noise in front of him. His eyebrows drew together when he realized who it was. He attempted to scowl at her, and he was disappointed when it had no effect whatsoever. Hermione took a few tentative steps toward him. A smile played about her lips. Snape's scowl deepened as he looked at her. She looked like she was up to something.

"Ms. Granger, what are you up to?"

She swallowed nervously before responding. "Well, you see…I have a, well, a _proposition_ for you."

"What proposition?" Snape looked around quickly for an escape route, but found none. The only way out was past Hermione.

"It is quite simple. I want to fuck you. Or rather, I want you to fuck me."

His eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I want you, Severus. Nothing more. I just want to be your lover." Hermione took another step toward him.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "You know my reservations on that subject."

"Of course I do. I am fully prepared to seduce you if necessary." Severus didn't respond, but his eyebrows rose even higher. "Don't you want me, Severus?" Hermione asked with a slight pout in her voice and on her full lips.

Shaking his head slightly, Snape opened his mouth to refute her. Unfortunately, at that moment Hermione's eyes slid down to the front of his trousers. His desire for her was obvious. Hermione smirked. "You can, of course, try to deny it, but I won't believe you when the evidence is so, so blatant. I want you. So what is the problem? I am willing, even eager to become your lover."

"I have no intention of...becoming your lover. You know that."

"Why not?" she asked simply.

Snape held up a hand. Counting his reason on his fingers he stated, "You are too young. I am twice your age. You are my student. I wouldn't want you to get pregnant. Is that enough?"

Hermione shook her head. Mimicking his counting, she responded to each statement. "I am not too young. You are not too old. Wizards live longer than Muggles. While the age seems a lot now, when we are both above 100, it won't seem like much. I will only be your student for a few months more. I should be graduated by now anyway. The war simply postponed my plans. And, finally, as you well know, there are plenty of contraceptive potions, one of which I have been on for the last two years." Her smile seemed to challenge him. "Any more objections?"

His gaze sharpened as Hermione slipped off her robes. Reaching up, she began to unbutton her blouse. When each button was undone, she slid the shirt off her shoulders and stood before him in nothing more than a simple, pale blue bra that did little to hide her erect nipples from his view. As he watched, she undid the clasp on her skirt and stepped out. Her pale blue knickers matched the bra, and did just as little to hide the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

Her body was perfect. Slender, but strong and supple. Her flesh was lightly tanned with a smattering of light freckles on her chest. Desire flashed in his eyes, and Hermione was encouraged that her seduction was going well.

"Hermione, stop, right now!" Severus commanded in a husky voice. She ignored him. Instead, she reached up and began to unbutton the long line of buttons that ran the length of his vest. "Damn it, Hermione!"

She laughed softly, "You can try to scare me all you want, but I intend to have my way with you. Right here in this library against the wall. Do you really want to resist me? I know you want me."

Hermione finally reached the clasp on his trousers. She undid it, and his erection sprang free. She curved her fingers lightly around his flesh and began to stroke. Her fingers slid down his shaft and caressed the swollen sac beneath and then moved up to caress the head once more.

Severus sucked in a breath at her boldness. He had underestimated her. She was not some shy virgin. This woman before him was a seductress. Hermione knew exactly how to touch him so that all reason was driven from his mind. His hands fell to his sides and clenched spasmodically. Snape's jaw tightened as he fought for control. He couldn't let her seduce him. He had to keep her from doing this. First, however, he had to get enough strength to stop her.

Hermione continued to caress him, making his flesh throb with heat. Suddenly, she sank to her knees and pressed her lips to his straining cock. Severus gave a strangled groan as she slid her tongue over the head. When she closed her lips over him, a blaze raced through his body and destroyed the small amount of resistance he had maintained. With a shuddering sigh, Severus threaded his hands in her caramel curls and gave in to the turgid images in his mind. He could almost feel his shaft gliding smoothly in and out of her wet heat.

He pulled free only when he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. He pulled Hermione up from her knees and seized her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss. She strained against him, rubbing her body against his. Sexy whimpers broke from the back of her throat as Snape reached around her and unclasped her bra. He slid the straps down her arms and broke the kiss long enough to completely remove it. His palms glided over her firm breasts until her small nipples pebbled against his hands.

Leaning down, Severus took one stiff nipple in his mouth while his hands reached down to push her knickers down her thighs. Hermione was barely able to breathe, let alone concentrate. Somewhere in the haze of desire, she realized he needed her help and she stepped out of the knickers and kicked them off to the side. Once she was bare before him, he raised his head to gaze heatedly on her skin.

Hermione looked like a fantasy. Her caramel curls spilled around her shoulders. Her breasts were high and firm. Her waist was narrow and flowed into her perfectly curving hips. The dark curls at the joining of her thighs beckoned him to taste, but Severus couldn't wait. That pleasure would have to wait until a later time. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her with little effort. Hermione locked her legs around his waist. She shuddered as she felt his shaft press against her body. She started to close her eyes.

"Look at me! I want to see your eyes as I enter you," Snape commanded. For once, Hermione did as she was told without question. Her gaze locked with his as he gave one powerful thrust and entered her body. Hermione's head fell back and a moan of sheer pleasure burst from her. Severus responded with a moan of his own, and stilled to give Hermione a chance to adjust. Hermione would have none of it.

"Fuck me, Severus. Please! Just, just fuck me!" she pleaded. Snape was powerless. He turned them so Hermione's back was against the wall and he pounded into her. As he felt himself getting close to the brink, he reached between their bodies and stroked her. He felt her inner walls begin to clench and pull at him. Suddenly, Hermione's body stiffened, and she let out a yell. "Severus, gods yes! Yes! Come with me, Severus!" she ordered. For once, Snape did as he was told without question. He let go and the release that washed over him was almost enough to bring him to his knees.

They stayed in that position for a few moments to catch their breath. Once Severus felt like his knees would hold him, he leaned away from the wall and let Hermione down. Her knees almost buckled, so he placed his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"You know, I am trying to figure out how many house points should be deducted for seducing your professor in the library," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione leaned back just enough to glare at him. "Who was seducing anybody? I was merely giving you a Christmas present!"

Snape chuckled. "Well, then, I suppose I should express my thanks. I have a present for you as well. Of course," he said with a smirk, "It is in my chambers. If you are so inclined, we could go retrieve it now." Hermione nodded in agreement. The put their clothes back on and wandered toward his rooms.

Once there, Severus stopped. Hermione followed him into the room. She glanced around. "You said you had a present for me? Where is it?" she asked curiously.

"Right here," Snape responded and pushed her gently down on the bed. He slid her skirt up, following the path with his lips. As he removed her knickers and pressed his lips and tongue to her wetness, Hermione sighed.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a depressing holiday break after all.


End file.
